Not A Day Goes By
by Large H
Summary: One shots based on how I thought the movie should have been handled
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue… I guess**

**Okay real quick introduction. I'm a svtfoe writer who just watched the movie and I am trying to get this made as fast as possible so expect spelling errors. I'm gonna try my best and pack in a good about of detail. These are just thoughts I had while watching the movie and I want to write them okay. Reviews favorites and follows are appreciated. **

**First Steven Universe fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2 What if I ran away…

What if I ran away…

"Pearl where's Spinel?" Steven asked looking around the large group of people who had come to watch the show even with impending doom over head. She shrugged her shoulders, she honestly didn't know. Steven shook his head, she was the only way out of this.

"I'll be back, make sure everyone stays safe." Steven ran out of the abandoned building and down the hill towards Beach City. Everyone was already starting to evacuate and no one was in the streets. Steven looked towards the temple, Spinel was running down the beach towards the temple.

He began to run as fast as he could. Steven needed to talk to her and she needed to hear him. She continued to run faster and faster. What was going through her head. Steven tried his best to keep up with her, but his energy was paramount to hers. She could go all day and not even feel a thing.

Steven ran into the temple and up the stairs to the warp pad. Spinel stood on top with her arms spread. "Stop! Wait!" He yelled, but she didn't. Steven jumped in behind her, where was she going and what was she doing.

The warp pad was cold and dim, It wasn't right and it felt wrong. The warp sequence ended and the two had made it to their destination. Steven looked around, large building and gem technology surrounded the two.

The diamond ships were all in place and the crowds cheered at his return. This defiantly was to soon, but why here. That was all he could think at the moment. However, he wouldn't get that answer for a long time and nor would he get a chance to catch his breath.

Spinel ran away, through the crowd of gems to who knows where. Steven didn't have time to chase her. He needed to find the diamonds, they were only chance. Steven ran into the main throne room. Yellow. Blue and White all still sat on their podiums. "Steven your back!" They all cried out once.

Steven rubbed the back of head, he was not expecting to deal with them for a long time. "Listen, I need your help, I'm sorry for running out on you earlier but I need your help now!" Stevens eyes were drained of energy and he was barely able to speak.

"What is it Steven?" Steven still tried to catch his breath and the diamonds looked on with worried faces.

"A gem called Spinel? She said she wanted revenge for something my mother did?" Steven stopped he couldn't talk for long. "I need you guys now, Earth is in danger and I need as much help as I can get!"

The diamonds nodded and stood from their chairs. "Go to your room and grab some supplies that we gave you pink." Blue gave Steven a motherly look as the three diamonds excited.

Steven ran to his room and inside awaited something he didn't expect. Spinel stood in the center looking over the room with sadness written on her face. Her hair was a mess and… was that mascara on her face?

"Spinel what happened." She turned around, her gem was flipped and the white in her design was gone.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID PINK!" Ooo yea she was back and she was very angry. Spinel began to walk towards Steven, very slowly with evil deep in her eyes.

"What did I do? I don't remember anything!" Steven was a bit scared and a bit frightened all at once.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE! I HAD NO ONE, NOTHING! NOW YOU COME BACK AND PRETEND EVERYTHING IS FINE. I WAITED 6,000 YEARS!" She was crying now and god was it a bad look for her.

"I didn't do that, that was pink, I'm not pink!" He yelled with all his might but no she wasn't taking that. He needs to understand that there were consequences to his actions. Spinel sent a left hook towards Stevens face, the hit landed directly and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You really are pathetic!" Spinel turned her hands and into springs and quickly exited the room. She was gone and why did she come back here…

Steven ran out of his room towards the diamonds. They really were going to need everything they had to stop her… You can't solve everything with love…

**Authors Notes**

**Okay this is the first short idea I had. Not flushed out or anything but I wish we could have seen the diamonds do something in the movie.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Could Lose You!

I Could Lose You!

The world was coming to an end. Just when we thought everything was perfect and life was good. "Now I could lose him forever and I can't do anything." Connie looked down at the sword she held in her hands.

She had faced so much in so little time but now, the truest test on her would be the fact that Steven could actually die from all of this. She could lose the one person she cared about most in the galaxy and… and…

Connie had helped as many people as possible get to the new gem town. Everyone was safe there for the most part but now it had sunk in. Steven could get himself killed and there was nothing she could do. He was fighting a menace that she had no control over.

The person she honestly loved more than anything could be poisoned and destroyed before her. Connie began to break down in tears, she had nearly fell off Lion.

Nanefua rubbed her back as Connie burst into tears. "What's wrong?" She asked in a sincere voice. Connie only cried more due to this.

"What do you think is wrong!" She yelled, there was no other response to be had. She could lose him.

Nanefua didn't respond, she honestly didn't know what was wrong. "What's wrong honey, you can tell me…" Connie sighed and rubbed a few of her tears off her face.

"My boyfriend could die and there is nothing I can do. I could lose him and I just, I just can't do that. We were in this together!" Nanefua smiled and helped Connie down from lion. A lot was going to happen and why now of all times did this thought have to dawn on her…

**Authors Notes…**

**Another short scene I thought of… Honest why the **** was Connie not at all worried about his safety for goodness sakes she was more worried about him in season two ep 1 than in this were he was literally dying! Whatever I'll deal with it…**


	4. Chapter 4 Not Every Story Ends Happy

Not Every Story Ends With A Happy Ending…

"I don't want to play anymore." Stevens face lit up which shook. Of course this wasn't a game. Did she think his life was a game. The machine began to shake a bit and the clouds only grew darker.

"This isn't a GAME!" Steven yelled he was done with this. She was delusional and this needs to end here and now! "Pop!" Steven was sent flying backwards. Spinel had hit him square in the face and man did it hurt. Blood began to run from his nose. She drew blood, now this defianly wasn't a game.

She threw another punch, this once again landing square in the chest. Steven fell backwards, he began to slip down the machine. However, he caught himself and he got his footing. Spinel smirked at his form.

She pulled him up from the ledge and hung him out over the edge of the machine. "You know I came here to take out my anger on a bunch of strangers?" Steven's eyes widened as he looked at the gem. She really was crazy.

"Now I know you which only makes me want to kill you more." An evil smile formed Spinels face, she was going to have fun with him, even if it meant he was going to die!

"I don't get it!" Steven yelled, he was tired of everything, this day, this gem, everything! Spinels face filled with confusion and uncertainty. "Aren't I reliving every horrible thing that has ever happened to me! A gem I barely know is trying to kill me, I'm paying for what my mom did, I'm struggling with my powers, and the world's about to end. What am I missing?"

Spinel let out a hearty laugh. "Really you the great Steven Universe, when through hardship… Haha." Spinel whipped a fake tear off her face, this boy was to funny even for her. "That's nothing, you left me for 6,000 years! I was left their alone and you didn't even think about me!" Spinel was done with taking and everything this 'Steven' had to say.

Spinel threw steven into the sky, she was done with him. Steven flew through the air but Spinel jumped up and smacked him right back down like a tennis ball. She had had her fun with him, now it was time to be serious.

Spinel picked up a large piece of the injector, it was defiant enough to do the job. She jumped up into the air and threw the rock down onto Stevens almost lifeless form. With a loud crunch, Stevens body disappeared. Spinel smiled down onto the pile of rubble. He was gone and now so would this stupid rock.

However, the rock was thrown aside. Two forms stood in front of her. A flesh, and grey color one and… and a pink one?" One looked to be dead already and the other showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked over the two and contemplated how are they alive. The pink figure walked closer to her, each step becoming louder and louder. Now the figure was only feet away.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Ooo she had done it now. There was no restraint and no remorse. The figure only had a small smile. Spinels eyes widened as the form fired a beam of pink searing hot energy towards her. She tried to dodge but… but it was no use. She was gone a matter of seconds, the only thing left of her was half of her body and gem. "You think you've won… HA YOU DON'T MAKE THE PLANS I DO! ME… ONLY I KNOW HOW THIS ALL TURNS O…" Those were the gems last words... She was gone, nothing left but half a gem remain of her.

Stevens pink half slowly walked back over to him booth reconnected and tears fell from his eyes. He had done it, he finally figured out what he was missing. He change, he improved, it's what he always did. Steven jumped off the insect and as soon as he leap from it the drill exploded. "Welp that's one way to do it." He smiled, however, his inner demon kept haunting him. "You just killed her…" "but there was no other way."

Steven jumped down onto the remains of the hill that lined the back of the temple. Steven caught his breath and smiled, while beach city was in ruins, at least the world isn't destroyed.

Just as Steven made his way up the crater that lay in the hill a familiar face crest the top. "Steven!" Connie yelled as she slid down the side of the crater.

"Connie." He yelled back, she was okay and that was all that was important to him.

"Are… are you okay." She nodded, she was safe, the only thing that mattered to him more than anything was safe. The two looked into each other's eyes. There perfect ending really did exist and the two were happy to once again be together after a turn of events that could have ruined not only their lives but everyone's life...

**Authors Notes…**

"**WOW, I'm alive good grief that was a lot okay I need a break." Okay so here is my take on a few scenes from the movie, I loved it although it didn't give me full satisfaction but whatever. To bad that was our Steven boom for the year. ;( **

**Hopefully everyone enjoyed and feel free to review.**

**(This is by no means perfect and I'm not claiming that it is. Take everything with a grain of salt and expect error.)**


End file.
